This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. FG-NUPs are critical for nuclear transport, and they are natively unfolded proteins whose function is widely conserved among eukaryotes, but with very little sequence conservation. The aim of this project is to extract features that are conserved from the sequence, and to use these conserved features to find FG-NUPs in a wide variety of eukaryote proteomes.